tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
ABC Kids (US)
ABC Kids (also known as Disney's ABC Kids!, and originally titled Disney's One Saturday Morning until September 7, 2002) is an American children's daytime E/I programming block that aired on ABC. It originally running from 1997 until 2011. Following Discovery Communications' acquisition of Litton Entertainment, ABC Kids has been revived and launched in 2019. Schedule |width=15%| Weekday Morning Afternoon |} Interstitials These interstitials were shown during commercial breaks. *''Muppets Moments'' *''Toy Story Treats'' *''Joke Time'' *''Project Time'' *''Toon Break'' *''Behind the Ears'' *''Disney-Noid'' - A background information segment, similar to Noggin's Nogginoid *''Star Power'' (with Star and Marco from "Star vs. the Forces of Evil") - A trivial segment, similar to Kids WB's Brain Drain *''Mickey Says'' (with Mickey Mouse) - The purpose of Mickey Says is to teach kids about various things, from "don't use a gun" to "paying attention" to "staying in school". Theme Days and Theme Weeks *'Screwy Two-y Saturday' - The “air one show for an hour” gimmick that they would soon overuse. It features two episodes in one show for each hour. *'Cereal Bowl' Thematic scheduling for Super Bowl. Despite the name, there was only one “Cereal Bowl”. Holiday-themed Days *'Cupid’s Gone Stupid Day!' - Thematic scheduling for Valentine’s day. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'Ex-Screamly Scary Saturday' (with Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas") - Thematic scheduling for Halloween. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'WashingToons Day!' - Thematic scheduling for Presidents’ day. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'Yo! Mama's Day!' - Thematic scheduling for Mother’s day. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'Turkey Day Food Fling' (with Tigger and Gopher from the "Winnie the Pooh" franchise) - Thematic scheduling for Thanksgiving. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'Mondo Marathons' - A new year's week had a different 4 ep marathon each day. *'Roger Rabbit's Easter Egg Hunt-stravaganza!' (with Roger Rabbit from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?") - Thematic scheduling for Easter. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'My Dad's Gone Crazy!' - Thematic scheduling for Father’s day. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. *'Olaf's Christmas Jam' (with Olaf from "Frozen") - Thematic scheduling for Christmas. Also featuring cut-and-paste segments. Sweepstakes *'Zany Insany Prizies Giveaway' - Disney's ABC Kids! will offer kids the chance to win in-a-big-big-way during the weekday Zany Insany Prizies Giveaway all month long in January. Disney's ABC Kids! will give kids the opportunity to win thousands of big prizes with Zany watch-and-win sweepstakes each week that will include five grand prizes – one grand prize winner each day – and 500 weekly prizes. Kids are invited to watch Disney's ABC Kids! every weekday afternoon and locate the “zany insany phrasy” of the day and enter the sweepstakes by logging onto Disney.com/ABCKids or by sending in a postcard. One-time Sweepstakes *'Smurfette's Totally Smurfy Premiere-y Party Giveaway' (with Smurfette) - A sweepstakes promotion during the premiere of the tenth and final season of the 1981 animated TV series, The Smurfs. Trivia *ABC Kids block originally runs from 1997 to 2011. Due to the success of Sinclair Broadcast Group's daily children's programming block, KidsClick, the block was relaunched in 2018. *This will feature the new ABC Kids logo that has the ABC logo with the Mickey Mouse ears next to the black rectangle with "Kids!" in the rainbow text. *During each show, the on-screen bug will be Black and White, like the Disney TV Networks. *Also, this block will have an E/I rating at the top. An "E/I" icon adorned on a mortarboard hat and a the ABC logo with the Mickey Mouse ears (based on the one seen in the logo used for the block) that bounced to the top of the screen to wear the E/I hat at the start of each act. *At the end of the opening titles of each program during the block, a tiny lightbulb icon appeared in a bottom corner of the screen (which during programs, often occurred during a static frame at the end of the program's title sequence) with an announcer saying, "Illuminating Television," in reference to the educational programming content within the block. Various animations in which the lightbulb was removed from the screen occurred after the bulb's chain was pulled by a hand of Mickey Mouse (including a hand of Pooh from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), differing depending on the program (such as the lightbulb turning into a rocket, falling into a garbage can, turning red, yellow or green when it's driving as a racing car, turning into a helicopter or jumping in a pool). *''Mickey Mouse Works'', Schoolhouse Rock!, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Jungle Cubs will return to the block. *New shows will make their ABC premieres, each composed of: The Wuzzles, Muppet Babies (1984), Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Breakfast with Bear, The Funny Company, Darkwing Duck, Walk the Prank, Mickey Mouse (2013), House of Mouse, Mickey Mouskersize, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Shorty McShorts' Shorts, Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Muppet Time!, The Itsy Bitsy Spider, Disney Tsum Tsum, Bonkers, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Inspector Gadget (1983), Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Ducktales (1987) and The Coppertop Flop Show. *Following Disney's acquisition of Hyperion Pictures, The Itsy Bitsy Spider will make the ABC premiere, as a Saturday morning cartoon. *Following Disney's acquisition of The Jim Henson Company, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Muppet Time! and Fraggle Rock will make their ABC premieres. *This block will use CGI-animated bumpers similar to Kids' WB! bumpers from 1997 to 2001, starring an CGI-animated version of the block's logo on a CGI-generated version of the Walt Disney studio lot. Sometimes, characters from the shows featured on the block would make appearances alongside the logo. It will also marked the return of the Earffel Tower from Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World. **These ABC Kids bumpers are making use of a wide array of various zany cartoon sound effects (mainly from the Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera cartoons). *The announcer from the Disney XD promos and bumpers from 2009-2015, will take over the block's reboot. Category:Blocks Category:Children's Programming Blocks Category:Reboots Category:ABC